In too deep
by Kachatarian
Summary: When Martin and Aaron, two young and adventurous drug dealers from Omega, decide to join the Blue Suns mercenary group, they have no idea what they're getting into. Will they find out too late how dangerous mercenary work is? Rated M for some violence (nothing too graphic or extreme!) and swearing. AN: This is very much a work in progress. I will add chapters when I have time.
1. The Suggestion

Martin and his friend Aaron sat around a table, laughing and drinking.

"Dude, we should fucking join the Blue Suns!" laughed Aaron. Aaron and Martin were small time red sand dealers on Omega. Together they made a small amount of money, enough to buy some nice drinks or an Asari hooker once in a while, but not enough to pick up sticks and move home.  
"Fuck off!I'd sooner kick a Arrogant warlord in the balls!" giggled Martin.  
"Nah man, I'm serious." said Aaron. "Mercenary work pays incredibly well...better than this shit at least! And it's better than joining the Alliance."

Martin knew his friend was right. A year before, they had tried to join the Alliance, if only to get off the shithole that was Omega and see the galaxy. But they chickened out at the last minute, and went home.

"Well...I'll consider it, Aaron, but I wont make any promises. Anyway, the Alliance thing turned out alright for us! When I saw the news on the extranet about the Geth attack on the Citadel, and how many Alliance soldiers were killed..."

Only six months ago, a rogue Spectre named Saren Arterius had attacked the Citadel with a huge ship, something massive, and an army of Geth. The Alliance war hero, Commander John Shepard, and his crew stopped Arterius and saved the Citadel.

"I know man, its crazy! But we totally should! I hear they're recruiting down in Afterlife tomorrow, we should go along!" 

"OK." said Martin. "We'll go, but I doubt we'll get in."


	2. Afterlife

They arrived at Afterlife's neon lit entrance the next day, excitedly rushing to the front of a long queue. An angry Salarian was arguing with the massive Elcor bouncer.

"Let me in you idiot! Do you know who I am? I earn in a month what you'll make in ten years you ass!"

The Elcor replied in standard Elcor fashion, stating the tone and emotion of his sentence before saying it. "Menacingly: Go home, right now, sir. You are not on the list."

"Fuck you!" Shouted the Salarian, punching the elcor square in-between his eyes.

"Angry: You shouldn't have done that, sir." said the bouncer, who proceeded to grab the Salarian, and threw him 10 metres away. The Salarian groaned, and was helped up by a passing woman, who took him, limping, away.

Aaron and Martin walked up to the bouncer, and Martin cleared his throat to speak. "We're here to join the Blue Suns. I hear they're recruiting today in Afterlife?"

"Confused: Are you two joking? You don't look like you could take down a pyjak." Said the Elcor.

"No, we are serious. We can do this, so can you let us in?"

The Elcor agreed and they headed up the steps into the incredibly loud club. A Batarian in Blue Suns uniform was stood, flanked by two tall and heavily armoured Turians.

"Umm...excuse me? We're here to sign up for the Blue Suns." Said Aaron. The Batarian looked at him with all four eyes. Aaron didn't know which pair to look at, which made the Batarian smirk. 

"What makes you think you can just waltz into Afterlife, with no guns, no armour and CLEARLY no formal military training and just ask if you can join the most prestigious mercenary group in the Terminus systems?"

"I...uhh...uhhhh" stuttered Aaron.

"Fuck off and stop wasting my time. You have 10 seconds to leave before I have my men throw you out."

"Oh OK...well I guess I'll just take this red sand I was going to give you guys and leave." Said Martin. He had nailed the Batarian down as an addict as soon as they had walked in. Sure enough, the mere mention of the drug had grabbed the Batarian's attention and he cried out to them.

"Wait! Did you say...red sand?"

"Damn right I did. This shit's some of the best in the area." Said Martin confidently. The Batarian was curious.

"OK...who's your supplier?" He asked.

"Sirnika" Martin replied.

"Right answer, boy! Sirnika just so happens to be a good friend of mine! Tell you what! You give me some of that red sand and maybe a little discount, and you're in!"

"It seems we have a deal, friend." Laughed Martin. The two shook hands, exchanged goods and sat down on the couch.

"Right, if you boys want in, you'll need some Blue Suns gear. We don't want you looking like a filthy freelancer, so come to the VIP part of Afterlife tomorrow and I'll get you guys everything you need. Just bring more of that...you know..._that_ stuff. Oh and by the way, my name's Tarok."

"Nice to meet you, Tarok" Said the two lads, who shook hands with him and left the club.

They high-fived each other and laughed, heading back home. This is the start of something great, they thought.


End file.
